The present invention is drawn to a process for separating out finely divided solid particles from a hydrocarbon liquid product and, more particularly, a process for separating out particles having diameters in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns by means of a centrifugal decanter.
Heretofore, in order to separate out finely divided solid particles having diameters in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns, prior art processes typically required the use of specialized equipment such as a centrifuge having a very high centrifugal acceleration which resulted in high investment costs and high maintenance costs due to high rotation speeds and the erosion resulting from the solid particles in the liquid. Effective separation of finely divided solid particles having diameters in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns, by effective is meant removal of greater than 90 wt. % of the particles and preferably greater than 95 wt. %, has previously not been attainable in processes employing centrifugal decanters which, relatively speaking, are low cost, low maintenance items.
Naturally, it is highly desirable to provide a process for separating out finely divided solid particles from a hydrocarbon liquid product wherein particles in the size range of 0.1 to 10 microns in diameter are efficiently separated. It is particularly useful to remove a high degree of the finely divided solid particles, that is greater than 80 wt. % of the particles, without requiring the need for specialized equipment which results in high maintenance and investment costs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for separating out finely divided solid particles from a hydrocarbon liquid product in an efficient and economical manner.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a process for separating out finely divided solid particles from a hydrocarbon liquid product wherein the particles have a diameter in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns.
It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide a process for separating out finely divided solid particles having diameters in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns without the necessity of employing specialized equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for separating out finely divided solid particles having diameters in the range of 0.1 to 10 microns by means of a centrifugal decanter.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.